THE SECRET LIFE OF THE NON GUILTY…YET
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: SLOTAT CHALLENGE: I have vowed to write until the new season starts, it started with my season premiere and this would be the third episode. When Ricky is placed in an awkward predicament what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**THE SECRET LIFE OF THE NON- GUILTY…YET " PART ONE **

By. Heat mizzer

**I just want to take this time to thank Fan Fiction for allowing writer such as myself to express how we would do something if given a chance. Secondly, welcome to Episode Two of my Secret Life Challenge. I am determined to write a fan fiction leading up until the actual start of the real Secret Life. So many more episodes and many more stories. Hopefully I can keep you interested. Again, this all started when I was disapproving of the finally that the show did, it wasn't captivating and just so stereotypical. Now, I know that there are some spoilers and net writers who have found out that starting the second season Ben and Amy try to elope. If the writers go there I will again have to start a whole new series of good Secret LIFE fan fiction because that is the most idiotic storyline ever.**

**If you were displeased with the finally check out my fan fic:**

**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN SEASON FINALLY**

**If you want to continue, I have started a Secret LIFE Challenge to write fan fic episodes until the start of the real second season, so check out**

**THE SECRET LIFE OF THE OXYMORON (EPISODE ONE-**season premiere**)**

**Now check out Episode Two…**

* * *

**ANNE JUERGENS CAR:**

**"_I always had thought that one day when I was older we would be heading towards the hospital because Amy's water had broke and I of course would have to slap Ben Boyvewich hard to make him calm down and after young Ben and Amy would make their appearance I'd head back to New York University on a plane to go back to my studies and no longer having to face the drama that is this family. Yet, here we were heading in the middle of the night to the hospital, me at fifteen, Amy at sixteen and pregnant to find out if our Dad would ever wake up…talk about messed up."_**

_**-ASHLEY JUERGENS**_

"Mom, are you o-k." Amy asked as Anne continued to drive and talk to herself.

"I'm fine, are you Honey because if you two aren't then I understand, no one could have planned something like this to happen to your Dad. It's just…"suddenly Anne stopped on the side of the road and got out. She started to head to the back of the car, crying hard.

"So are you going to do something?" Ashley asked Amy who tried to hold her tears, immediately Amy started to cry, as Ashley rolled her eyes. She then got out of the car and walked to the back, and sat beside her Mom on the trunk of the car.

"I'm sorry Ash, I know I should be strong."

"No, you shouldn't be strong, none of us can be, he's unconscious and no matter how much you try to paint the situation with rose colored glasses it's not."

"Look, we had our problems but I never want this to happen."

"Yea, well it did and the best we can do now is to get the tears out now, prepare ourselves for the worst and stand together once and for all." Ashley replied, as Anne looked at her, she shook her head.

"When did you grow up so fast?"

"I like to think it was right between Amy getting pregnant and Dad going broke." She added as Anne grinned.

**JAIL CELL:**

Ricky sat in the corner of the small cell room which he co occupied with two other man, one really big guy with tattoos over his body and one who looked out of his mind. Soon, the Cop that arrested him came into the holding cell room.

"Underwood?" he yelled. Ricky stood up as he unlocked the cell door and let him out. "Doctor Field's paid your bail but he also has custody of you until our arraignment tomorrow."

"Sure. Whatever." Soon Ricky found himself getting released out of the handcuffs to Doctor Fields, he then looked back at the Cop who held a smirk on his face.

"See you tomorrow, Underwood and don't try and skip out, we will find you."

"Hey, why don't you chill Deputy Williams, I can report you." The Doctor interrupted.

"O-k." the Deputy added as Dr. Fields and Ricky made their way out. Once outside, Ricky started to head away when Dr. Fields stopped him.

"Ricky, I thought you said you wanted to change."

"I do but I need to find Amy."

"Why?"

"I need her to know, it wasn't me. I need her know that I couldn't do that."

"Well, you have a phone use it."

"NO. I can't call her and just tell her over the phone, she won't believe me."

"So what's so important about her believing if your innocent or not?"

"Because she's the Mother of my child and I've come too far with her to go back, plus I found him there, and I have nothing against him, just that I think maybe I'm in love with his daughter."

**THEME: FALLING IN LOVE…**

**BOYVEWICH'S HOUSE:**

Adrian awoke realizing that what happened yesterday, did actually take place, she was in the Boyvewich's guest bed of their guest room. When there was a knock at the door, suddenly Ben came in dressed.

"Morning. I hope you slept o-k?"

"Yea."

"So like my Dad and I are pancake eaters so, he's making some for you so I hope you are good for at least three pancakes, I wasn't sure."

"I can hold my own." She replied. "So is everything alright between you and…"Amy"?"

"What made you ask that?"

"I saw you sneak out yesterday night, I kind of figured you were headed to savage the situation."

"Well, she is my girlfriend and I just wanted to make sure everything was good."

"So did you tell her about the kisses?"

"I want to but I just couldn't find the right words to say. I never want to lie to Amy but I don't know, it's a hard situation."

"What so hard about telling her that I kissed you." She said.

"What?"

"I'm the school slut, what's so hard about telling your girlfriend it wasn't you, it was Adrian."

"Because you aren't a slut and yea, you kissed me but I kissed back and if the door hadn't opened, I would have continued." Ben replied as Adrian looked at him confused. "Look, I don't know what happened between us, but" suddenly Adrian kissed him passionately again as they pulled away Ben looked at her confused.

"Nothing. I don't feel anything and you don't, so go tell Amy, it was my fought and make everything like it used to be. You have no feelings for me, it was just anger, we were mad and we acted out of impulse at the time." Adrian then got up and walked over to the window and opened it, as Ben came behind her.

"You can fight it all you want by saying it was nothing but why do you need some air?" Ben replied as he left out of the room.

**HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT LOUNGE:**

**_TV ANCHOR: …IN OTHER NEWS, YESTERDAY LARAIME POLICE ARRESTED RICARDO UNDERWOOD IN CONNECTION TO THE BEATING AND ROBBERY OF GEORGE N. JUERGENS OWNER OF THE MATTRESS KING. OFFICIALS SAY THAT JUERGENS IS LISTED IN CRITICAL CONDITION AT MERCY HOSPITAL. THE SUSPECT, RICARDO UNDERWOOD, A LOCAL STUDENT, PLEADED NON-GUILTY AND IS EXPECTED TO BE ARRAIGNED TOMORROW._**

Everyone continued to mutter in small gossip groups about Ricky's arrest.

"I don't get everyone's obsession with Ricky, we don't even know his side." Grace announced.

"Yea, that might be the case but he's had his share in lockdown, you must admit." Jack continued.

"Only because he was helping us," she added.

"I'm not knocking the dude, he did help and I was grateful and I'd be even more grateful when those cupcakes you made are in my belly." Jack replied.

"So have you got in contact with Amy or you Dad?" Madison asked Lauren.

"No, nothing from Amy but my Dad got custody of Ricky until the arraignment, so he's staying at his apartment until then."

"Who would've thought that them being together would cause him to break down and try to kill the Father, it almost seems like a Shakespearian play…Romeo and pregnant Juliet."

"Ricky and Amy are not together."

"You say that but you have not witnessed what I have." Madison added.

**BLEACHERS:**

Ben sat with Henry as that waited for there turn to play basketball.

"Ben? I thought you'd be with Amy and her family."

"No, but I called and left a message, and I'll probably go there after school."

"What I don't get is why would Underwood beat up Amy's Dad?"

"I don't know why and I don't care why. Ricky Underwood is a jerk, who takes advantage of girls like Amy and Adrian."

"Adrian?"

"What?"

"Well, I heard she does alright when it comes to Ricky."

"Is that supposed to mean she's a slut? Because if it is, you take it back, she isn't one."

"O-k, I take it back but why so defensive?"

"Look, you have to promise me, you won't tell but Adrian's staying with me and my Dad during this time."

"And does Amy know this?"

"No, not yet and definitely not until her Father's better and she can take the news."

"Well, why did Adrian go to your house, doesn't her Dad have a house?"

"Yea, but she doesn't want to lose what she has here and it's complicated but it ended with me offering my house as a refuge."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Well, you and Adrian aren't close, and she's definitely not the friendliest person to deal with, why would you invite her?" he replied as Ricky looked away to avoid the answer. "Something happened between you too, didn't it?" he said.

"UNDERWOOD your up." The coach called up, immediately Ricky got up and caught the ball and began as Henry looked at him shocked.

**HOSPITAL:**

Anne came into the hospital up to the front desk.

"Hello, My names Anne Juergens, my husband was brought in, they said he was unconscious."

"Ms. Juergens?" a nearby Doctor called out as Anne looked over she nod yes. "Hi, I'm Doctor Merlin Reid, your husband's Doctor. I've got them Jessica, now if you will just follow me." He replied as Anne and the two girls followed.

"Ms. Juergens, your husband is stable, the blow caused some trauma to his head as any hit to the frame would but we were waiting the results of his MRI. I must warn you and his daughters, I presume." The Doctor replied looking at Ashley and Amy.

"Yes, they are."

"Well, he has yet to awake, we haven't ruled it as that of a coma because his vitals are stable and he's breathing fine, he just hasn't responded yet and in these situations usually it's because the brain won't response to unfamiliar voices. So what I would like to do is have one of you at a time go in and talked to him and try to get him to wake, and once I have the MRI results I will come and take to you about the next plan of action." Doctor Reid added as Anne looked back at the girls.

"You go ahead, Mom." Ashley said as Amy nodded in agreement, Anne went into the room door they had stopped at.

"There is a waiting room at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." Amy replied as the two girls headed towards the room.

**GEORGE'S ROOM:**

As Anne made her way over to George, she'd never thought that she would ever have to do this and see her husband with all these tubes and bandages. As she pulled a chair close to his bedside, she sat and just looked over him immediately bowing her head for a small prayer, which she hadn't done in what seemed like forever.

"Amen." She quietly spoke, she then smiled. "If you wanted a second chance all you had to do was ask, not get yourself beat up."

**JUERGENS HOME 2020:**

George found himself waking slowly looking at a white light.

"Oh my gosh, he's waking." A voice said in the distance.

"It should be that was a nasty fall, he took." Another said. Suddenly George's eyes focused on an old wither Anne looking over him. Immediately he lifted up and pushed back scared.

"George, are you alright."

"I'm" he then feels his head and then his back. "No, I'm not alright." He says.

"Well, let's get you up." A man says lifting him up slowly. As George gets his bearings he looks around to find an old Anne.

"Anne, your old."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Anne replied while George then looked into a small mirror in the kitchen. "I'm old! What happened?"

"Years changed, and so did you." A young woman near by sarcastically replied, George looked at her.

"Ashley?"

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital?" another woman said beside her.

"Amy?" he called.

"No, I think he's alright, he knows your names." The man that helped him up said.

"Who are you?" he asked the fella.

"O-k, maybe, we should take him by the clinic just to be on the safe side. Come on, Mr. Juergens." The guy replied. "I think me and Anthony can get him there and if anything changes, I'll call, you just keep on cooking."

"O-k, Ricky." Anne replied as George looked at him.

"Get me to the hospital!" he demanded.

**The year is 2020 and Ricky is present, odd or really really interesting? Look for the next chapter in my SLOTAT Challenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**THE SECRET LIFE OF THE NON- GUILTY…YET " PART TWO**

By. Heat mizzer

**O-k, I assume that everyone has taken notice of the odd red herring of George getting knocked out. The questions you should pose is why would someone knock George out? In one of the chapters, Leo did threaten his life? Yet Ricky found him and is being charged, how will he plea? KEEP ON READING…**

* * *

**2020-HOSPITAL:**

"Please say that this is only a dream, Doc." The older George announced.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Juergens, I cannot say this is a dream just a mere bump on the head which an aspirin can cure."

"Not the hit to the head, that jerk in the other room being at my house."

"Let me guess, Ricky's overstayed his welcome as a son in law." Immediately George started to breath harder and hold his chest as the monitors went off with beeps. "Look, Mr. Juergen's I need for you to focus on my eyes and take deep breaths, you have to calm down or you'll get worse." Suddenly George began to calm himself noticing the Doctor's badge.

"Henry?"

"Yes, that's me but what I need to know is are you alright?"

"If only this was all a dream, I would be but I guess it's not." George looks out at the halls. "Look Henry, if I told you something you wouldn't think I was crazy would you?"

"To be honest, it depends."

"Well, what if I told you that I was hit in the head by a loan shark I owed and woke here to find my daughter married to the one guy I despise."

"I'd think you'd be perfectly sane. Although it has been some time since that incident but both stories did happened. Amy and Ricky had a beautiful backyard wedding."

"Well what happened? I thought Amy was very happy with Ben."

"Oh she was especially when Ricky was convicted of attacking you."

"Hun?"

"Your first knock on the head caused some internal damage and had you basically out for a bit and left everyone wanting Ricky for blood."

"Why?"

"He was found at the scene, he couldn't' prove he didn't do it and that was that. Interesting enough he took a guilty plea and was placed in JDC until parole. At first everyone believed it was Ricky especially Amy, she wouldn't allow him near her or his kids. Eventually when you came to you told the truth and he was freed."

"So how did Amy and it marry?"

"Talk about good going bad when we all graduated Ben and Amy continued and got to the point where he asked the question. They were to wed after finishing college. They had the church and everything then all hell broke loose. I think the saddest thing was to watch Amy stand before everyone and tell them the wedding was off."

"Ben left her at the altar?"

"Yea, only Ashley knows what really happened, she told Amy the news."

"So Amy just took it and married that thing."

"Well actually not at first, when Ricky was acquitted of all charges, his first day back he found Amy and hung out with the kids. He then told Amy that the night he found you and was put in jail he realized that he was in love with her. He said he wouldn't give up on her. She didn't buy it of course and then the letters started."

"Letters?"

"Well Ricky started to get his life in order and began writing these letters to Amy. Nobody really knows what was written but he won her over." Henry then checked out the monitors. "Well…it looks like your vitals are fine, so I'll let you get on home to your Thanksgiving. I'll get the nurse to write up your withdraw papers, say Hi to Ashley for me." Henry turned to head out until he reached the door he stopped and looked back. "If it's any consolation I think Amy got the better man especially to go to jail for something you didn't do." Henry then exited.

**DR. FIELD'S:**

"It looks like I got all the information I need." Peter announced to Dr. Fields.

"Well what do you think?"

"The boy is very adamant that he is not guilty but with his priors and history he won't have a very good chance. There was no witnesses and he was last to be seen with the victim."

"But what about the 911 call?"

"It only proves he was morally convicted…his good meter kicked in."

"What about the bat, any prints?"

"We're awaiting news on that, it's best that Ricardo just stay here until the arraignment."

"He will and thanks again Peter."

"No problem." The man replied exiting out of the house. As Dr. Field, shut the door he came to the room where Ricky was.

"Ricky?" he began as he looked in the room he found the window open and Ricky gone.

**HIGH SCHOOL:**

Alice came over to Henry's locker.

"What do you want Alice?"

"I'm not here about us, I'm here for Ben purely. He's been acting weird today, do you happen to know why?"

"Because that's who he is."

"You're lying, you know something and you don't want to tell me."

"No, Ben is fine."

"You're lying. Come on Henry, we dated for almost all of lives and I can definitely tell when your lying, so what's up?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Then I'll shout out that you are really bad at sex."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." She began to open her mouth when he shut his locker and pulled her around the corner away from everyone.

"O-k, Adrian is standing at Ben's house and Amy doesn't know yet."

"What?"

"You know slutty, Adrian is staying at Ben's house and Amy doesn't know yet."

"Well talk about strange things, how did this come about?"

"Ben asked her to stay with him during this whole her Mom dying thing, and Mr. Boyvewich agreed."

"What has this world come to?"

"It's a secret Alice, remember that." Henry said leaving away, as Alice walked away, Grace turned the corner.

**GEORGE'S ROOM:**

Ashley sat beside her Father's bed looking at all the tubes on him, she thought about all their times together, and how he made an effort to be there for them even with all the things that had happened for the Juergen's family this year.

"You know, if you were looking for attention, you should of done this earlier. You could of gotten Mom back sooner." She smiled slightly. "Look…I'm not good at this, but please wake up, please come back to us, we need you. Even as much as we deny it but we still need you. So just wake up, and get better Dad."

**HOSPITAL 2020:**

Anthony, Ricky came out of the hospital pushing George in a wheelchair.

"I'll go get the car." Anthony said as Ricky stopped George's chair and nodded, George looked at Ricky still shocked by having him as a son in law.

"So Ricky, I'm still a little weirded out by the hit to head, but Henry reminded me of everything. So you and Amy, hun?"

"Yea, and look, Mr. Juergen's I know you still don't think I'm the right guy for Amy but I vowed along time ago to take care of her and be there for her. It's kind of funny, because I remember sitting in front of the hospital right here along time ago, and your wife reminding me that contrary to the way I acted then, I was very much like my Mother. Besides Anne, Amy was the only person who ever reminded me that I could change." Ben took a deep breath. "When I think about that night, you got hit, I was heading home finally ready to start over and then I saw your shop light and something in me, decided to check it out. You never stay that late and your car was still in front, so I parked and headed to the door but it was locked, so I started to head back to my car when I saw you in the alley on the ground. I ran over and immediately began to call the police when a cop comes and arrests me."

"They told me you took a guilty plea, why?"

"Well…"

**HOSPITAL:**

Amy and Ashley waited in the waiting room when Ben came in, immediately Amy ran over and hugged him close as Henry trailed in behind him.

"Are you o-k?" he asked.

"As good as I can be." Amy replied.

"Well, what about your Dad?" Ben asked.

"He hasn't woke yet but my Mom's in there with him." She replied as Henry took a seat adjacent to Ashley. Immediately Ben and Amy came over and sat near them.

"So why do you think Underwood, did it?" Henry asked as Ben looked at him angered.

"Gosh, Henry, way to be discreet." Ashley added.

"Look we all know why Ricky did it because he's a bastard and a jerk, who wants to hurt Amy." Ben called out.

"Or he didn't do anything, and just found Mr. Juergen's at the scene." A voice said from behind. Immediately everyone turned to find Ricky standing there with a hoodie covering his head.

* * *

**Next CHAPTER, REALLLY GOOD, please continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**THE SECRET LIFE OF THE NON- GUILTY…YET " PART THREE**

By. Heat mizzer

**I HOPE I'M KEEPING YOUR ATTENTION, BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN TO COVER THE DRAMA THAT IS TO UNFOLD IN MY CHALLENGE. **

**O-K, NOW JUST READ…DON'T EVEN LOOK BACK…KEEP ON READING…AH AH NO LOOKING BACK, JUST KEEP ON, KEEP ON READING…I SAW THAT, NOW TURN BACK AROUND…**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY, HOSPITAL:**

"What the hell, are you doing here, Underwood?" Ben said standing up face to face with Ricky.

"That's no concern of you, I'm here for Amy."

"Look you have no reason to be here, so either you leave now quietly or I'll go get the cop, so you can get locked back up." Ben replied.

"Look, shut up, Boyvewich. I didn't come here to get in a fight with you, I came here because I wanted to tell Amy personally I didn't hit your Dad and despite what others like Boyvewich are saying, I'm not trying to hurt you because I wouldn't not now and not after yesterday. You know me, Amy, and I need to hear that you believe me…"

"Ricky?" Anne said from behind him. "You have ten minutes to leave."

"Ms. Juergen's, I didn't"

"Ricky? I thought I'd find you here, you need to come on now." Dr. Fields said walking in as Ricky looked back at Amy.

"Amy, I didn't do it, please say you believe me."

"Get him out of here, or I'm calling the police." Anne replied.

"Come on Ricky." Dr. Fields said pulling Ricky back.

"Amy? Amy? Please believe me, I didn't do it." He called out. "Let me go." He then pulled from the Dr. Fields. "Look, Ms. Juergens, I'll go, but only if Amy tells me." Ricky replied.

"Amy?" Anne replied. Amy looked at Ben, Anne and even Ashley, who concerned then at Ricky.

"Go! Please go, I don't ever want to see you again." Amy said as Ricky looked shocked by her, he then looked up at Ms. Juergens.

"A load of bull, hun? People can change, your like your Mother or is it that everyone including you is like my Father, who am I to think I can have happiness." He said as Dr. Fields begin to pull again, he pushed him away and walked out. As he was in the distance, Amy began to cry as Ben held her.

"It's alright, you did the right thing." Ben said as Anne looked back at Ricky in the distance, she paused.

**BOYVEWICH'S HOUSE:**

Adrian sat on the couch watching television with tissues, when there was a knock at the door. Immediately she paused the movie and stood up and walked over to the door, she looked through the door hole. As she pulled back she rolled her eyes and slowly walked away.

"Adrian I know your in there and I'll wait until you open the door." A familiar voice yelled as Adrian stopped, she looked back at the door then let out a grunt of frustration, she came back and opened the door only enough to show her face.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what is really going on between you and Ben?"

"Nothing." She said almost shutting the door when Grace step in and blocked her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming to see how my friend who is in mourning is doing and the truth? You and Ben are together aren't you?"

"God, can't you just go home?"

"Not until we talk, besides I have cookies."

"O-k, but after the cookies are gone, you're gone."

"Sure I got it." Grace said as she headed into the cottage.

**HOSPITAL 2020:**

"So why, was it because you wanted to?" George asked.

"No, it's because I went to the hospital the day I was to be arraigned and when I got there I overheard Ben talking about why I did it and after a few jabs, I asked Amy clearly if she believed me. Anne and everyone wanted me gone and I had to hear from Amy, so I looked her dead in the eyes and asked again. She told me to leave, that she never wanted to see me again. It liked to kill me, I mean I was ready to change my life or even give my life to be in hers and to hear from her lips that she never wanted to see me again or the very fact that she didn't believe. Mr. Juergen's, as long as I've known Amy, I've known that she was incredible, so much that if she couldn't see past what others suspected, then I didn't care if I went to jail because the one person who believed in me and made me believe gave up. I realized then and there that I couldn't change my stripes and why fight it." As he said this, Anthony came pulled up with the car as Ricky pushed George towards the car.

**BOYVEWICH'S HOUSE:**

As Adrian continued to munch on the cookies Grace cooked up, Grace nicely sat across from her.

"Look, Adrian, we're friends and I feel as though as your friend, I can tell when something's up. You wouldn't just leave your home to live with Ben if there wasn't something. Yesterday, I walked in on something didn't I?"

"No, you walked in the remains of a fight."

"Yea, right. He was sitting on your bed and you were perfectly fine and not upset."

"So you figure, we did something because he was sitting on my bed and I'm whore of the school-"

"I didn't say or imply that, Adrian. I just think there is something different about you and Ben may be the reason. He certainly has that quality about him, I mean come on he's dating a girl who's pregnant by someone else and has stuck by her. He's the hero in white armor and I think that with all that's taken place, he's done it again and you're the damsel in distress…so, I'm going to be that inner thought that prevents you from going down that road."

"Do you really buy the crap you sell?" Adrian replied as Grace rolled her eyes. "First of all I won't and never will be a damsel in distress, and secondly Boyvewich happens to be the only person who really understands what I might be feeling, I couldn't stay at my home because everything reminds me of her and when he offered, I said yes because he was the first to ask, that is all. So good bye."

"What?"

"The cookies were good and now there gone and as par our agreement when they are gone, you leave. So bye." Adrian pulled Grace by the hand towards the door, once she got to the door; she opened it to find her Father standing there.

**JUERGEN'S HOME 2020:**

Ricky and Anthony slowly helped George into the house, when Anne and the girls came in.

"So how is the patient?" Anne asked.

"I'm fine, everything good I just was a little freaked."

"Good, now let's eat."

"Sure." George replied as everyone continued to the dining room, George tugged at Ashley's shoulder, as he nodded towards the corner, she followed suit as he head over.

"Ash, I need to talk to you?"

"Sure?" she said confused, as everyone headed for the dining area.

"Look, I ran into Henry"

"Henry? He's here?" she said grinning.

"Yea, and…wait a minute, I thought you liked that weird guy."

"Look, Anthony is just a friend and stop digressing."

"O-k, he told me all about Amy and Ben's wedding fiasco."

"I thought we hashed that out along time ago."

"We did, but I had forgotten, you know with being knocked out, but what I wanted to know was what happened to Ben?" Quickly Ashley pulled her Father into Amy's old room and shut the door.

"We don't speak of that name ever."

"What?"

"Look, Ben has been a sore subject for Amy besides I've never told anyone else except Ricky."

"So tell me?"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yea."

"O-k, you see on Ben and Amy's wedding day, Mom was freaking out which

Caused me to become pissed, so I found an empty room. When I caught an argument between Ben and Adrian, she told him he had to tell the truth and call it off because he was really in love with her and they had been together. I was just about to beat some… when he agreed and left. As I found myself heading after them, he looked back at the window of the church as if he was looking directly at someone, and then he was off. I somehow believe that he saw Amy and she saw him because when she announced to all the guests that the wedding was off, you would've thought she knew."

"But it all worked out right?"

"Yea, Ricky is great, I suppose if you were never knocked out, the heartache would of never taken place."

"Why, do you suppose that?"

"Well, Amy later said that the day when Adrian's Mom passed was the day, she fell in love with Ricky and for Ricky he believes it was the day that saved his life. However the word on the street was, it was also the day that Ben and that whore, Adrian got together. Well, I suppose we should be getting to the table."

"You go on, I'm coming in a moment."

"Sure." She said leaving out, as George looked around the old room, he thought about the past and suddenly his eyes grew tired, slowly the room drew dark and he was out.

**PRESENT DAY…HOSPITAL:**

Amy sat on the window ceil of one of the hospital's windows, as Ben came in.

"You did the right thing?"

"Did I?"

"Yea, Ricky hurt your Father and he's got to pay for his actions."

"You mean actions that he didn't do?"

"What?" Ben asked.

"Ben I believed him, he didn't hit my Dad, he was telling the truth."

"Look Amy your sweet, you believe in everyone but"

"He's not lying."

"Oh." Suddenly there was an awkward silence between the two. "So what did he mean by "not after yesterday", what did you do yesterday?"

"Ben I need to tell you something?"

**PRESENT DAY, HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM:**

Leo came into the waiting room with flowers and balloons only to find Henry watching tv.

"Hey, kiddo, where's everyone."

"Ben's with Amy talking, Ashley in with her Dad and Annie's with the Doctor."

**PRESENT DAY, GEORGE'S ROOM:**

As Ashley sat beside her Father's bed, he suddenly awoke.

"Dad?" he called out.

"Ashley?" he said smiling. "My baby." He said as she grabbed him into a hug, immediately she ran to the door. "Mom, Dad's awoke!" suddenly Annie ran in with Doctor's and Nurses who began to check George out.

"Annie."

"George." She called out hugging Ashley who stood near.

**LATER THAT EVENING…GEORGE'S ROOM:**

Everyone stood happy to see George back to former self.

"It's good to see you up, George." Leo exclaimed.

"You to Boyvewich." George replied as a nurse stepped in.

"Visitor Hours are over, for tonight ladies and gentlemen, our patient must get some sleep." The nurses called out to the group, immediately everyone started to vacate on nurse's orders.

"Hey, Ben can you hang for just a moment, I want to talk to you alone."

"Sure Mr. Juergens."

"Well, we will see you in the morning." Annie said kissing George, immediately the two girls followed. As everyone left, Amy looked at Ben again; he smiled slightly and shook his head, as she left.

"So what do you want sir?"

"I want a promise."

"What?"

"Look, Ben, I heard that Adrian was staying at your house."

"She is but it's because of her Mom's passing."

"Look, Ben, a lot of times when people go through lost as you have yourself they can fixate on people. Now I know you're a good guy just like I was when I was younger, you have the knighthood type character and there are certainly damsels out there who need us types. I don't think Adrian being at your house is the best thing not right now, so promise me, you'll let her go soon, just so you don't take on too much."

"You right sir, I won't; that is take on to much."

"Good." George replied.

"Well, you have restful night, and I hope you get well soon."

"Me too." George added as Ben left out of the room. George looked around and picked up his phone and dialed.

**DR. FIELD'S OFFICE:**

Ricky sat in anger in the chair in front of Dr. Field's desk.

"You should be excited Ricky, it's not just any other day a man gets his freedom back in a situation like this."

"I am."

"Look, I'm sure Amy's extremely mad at herself for earlier, why don't call her?"

"For what?"

"Because you love her, I know it and you know it, and you don't have to go down that road again, Ricky. Everybody gets offended and hurt in life, but it's what you press on to that makes the difference." Suddenly there's a phone call, Dr. Field's picks it up. "Hello, yes he's right here…Ricky it's for you." He hands the phone over, as Ricky looked slightly nervous.

"Hello?"

**GEORGE'S ROOM:**

"Look, I appreciate what you did for my situation, I'm sorry for everything that has taken place over these last few days, I hope it in no way has changed your desire to make a difference in your life. But stay away from Amy…I don't want you near her ever, I don't think you will ever be good enough for her, so stay away." He hung up.

**DR. FIELD'S OFFICE:**

Immediately Ricky hung up, looking angered.

"So what did he have to say?"

"That your right, it's what you press on to that makes the difference." He replied getting up and putting on his jacket and leaving out.

**GEORGE'S ROOM DOOR:**

Annie stood in shock at the crack of George's door, she thought and shook her head.

**BOYVEWICH HOUSES…LATER:**

As Leo and Ben rolled into the house, Leo headed to the kitchen as Ben headed upstairs, as he stepped towards his room, Adrian stepped out, she looked at him concerned.

"How was" immediately Ben came over and kissed her passionately, as they pulled away, she noticed tears in his eyes. She then came out and looked around, she turned and took Ben by the hand and led him into her room.

**

* * *

**

SO WHAT DOES RICKY "PRESS ON" to?

WHAT DID ADRIAN LEAD BEN TO DO?

WILL ANNIE DO THE RIGHT THING?

**NEXT TIME ON…THE SECRET LIFE OF THE EDGE-UCATED TEENAGER. **

**(NEW STORY ALERT, CHECK OUT FOR ME OR MAKE ME AN AUTHOR ALERT PERSON)**


End file.
